


In the Morning Glow

by MagicQuill42



Series: CinderPat Universe [8]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: One thing Toby would never get tired of is waking up next to Emile...
Relationships: October | Toby Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: CinderPat Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209456
Kudos: 13





	In the Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr
> 
> This one was sent into the askblog so consider this a small promo for that as well! If you enjoy this series then hop on over to @askcinderpattonpals and ask some questions! Toby is a character that until this point has only appeared over there and been referenced in other works. It's a lot of fun, though not very active at the moment. So check it out if you're so inclined!

Soft golden light pried at Toby’s eyelids and he grunted softly. He snuggled closer to his human pillow, dimly registering a hand making its way through his hair. He hummed happily and let himself relax, half tempted to drift back to sleep.  
“You’ll have to start on breakfast soon,” An angel’s voice reminded him softly. “You really ought to get up.”  
“Mmmh.” Toby argued. “Comfy.”  
A snort. “I’m sure. Seeing as you’re pillowed quite comfortably on my tummy.”  
“‘S cozy.” Toby said, burrowing a bit closer. “You're the best pillow.”  
Emile laughed again. “You’re too sweet, dear.”  
“You’re sweetier.” Toby smiled a little.  
He raised his head just enough to look up at his beloved. The gentle morning light filtering through the window curtains had softened Emile even further. Or perhaps that was just love making him look even more beautiful than usual.  
“Morning.” He said, the word sounding more like a song than a greeting.  
“Good morning to you too.” Emile laughed. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Always better with you near.” Toby purred.  
He wormed his way upwards until he was the big spoon, cradling Emile with his lanky arms and legs. Emile giggled a bit and turned so that their noses were pressed together.  
“I slept well too, thanks for asking.” He teased.  
“I was gonna!” Toby protested. “Just hadn’t gotten there yet.”  
Emile laughed a little and pressed a kiss to Toby’s nose. “I love our sleepy mornings together. You’re so sweet when you’re all sleepy and snuggly.”  
Toby hummed a small affirmation before chasing after Emile’s lips with his own. They met in the middle, Toby’s lips tasting like brown sugar and pumpkins, mixing like a good cake with the faintest hint of powdered sugar and honey he found on Emile’s mouth. They stayed there a few minutes, softly kissing and letting no one but themselves exist in that moment.  
“I love you.” Toby said when they finally broke apart.  
Emile smiled and rested his head against Toby’s. “I love you too.”


End file.
